Another troublesome mission
by asdfghjklcostelle
Summary: Shikamaru dapet tugas ke Suna! Dan di sana Shika mendapat pengalaman yang mendebarkan hati dan tak terduga sama sekali bersama Temari. RnR yaa! Review! onegai..


Another Troublesome Mission

Wahh.. saia nulis fic Shikatema jugaa! Finally!

Moga-moga.. fic ini bakal dapet review yg lebih banyak dari fic-fic sebelumnya. Amiinn..

Disclaimer : Yang jelas bukan aku! Disclaimernya Masashi Kishimoto.

Hari itu hari yang sangat merepotkan. Mau tidak mau, sang Godaime harus mengurus bertumpuk-tumpuk misi yang terus-menerus berdatangan. Mau tidak mau pula, ninja-ninja yang baru menyelesaikan misi harus mendapatkan misi baru lagi seperti yang sekarang ini sedang dialami Shikamaru. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan misi rank-D dan harus menjalankan misi rank-D lagi dari Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama.. haruskah aku menjalankan misi merepotkan ini? Setidaknya mungkin kau bisa menyuruh ninja lain?" kata Shikamaru.

"Kau tidak boleh membantah perintahku yang satu ini! Kau tega melihatku harus pusing memikirkan misi-misi ini!?! Pokoknya jalankan misi ini dan jangan pulang sebelum misi ini selesai!!" bentak Tsunade.

Shika yang malang.. kau harus menjalankan misi merepotkan ini. Tapi sebenarnya dibalik kekesalannya itu, terdapat sebuah senyuman kecil. Mengapa? Ia mendapat misi ke Sunagakure untuk menyampaikan dokumen penting ke Kazekage yang membuatnya berkesempatan untuk menemui 'perempuan merepotkan itu'.

Sesampainya di Sunagakure, hal yang pertama kali dilakukan Shikamaru bukan langsung pergi menemui Kazekage, melainkan mancari tempat minuman terdekat. Yahh.. wajar kalau dia melakukan hal itu, karena aku pun juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Bagaimana tidak? Shikamaru sampai di Sunagakure. Kota pasir yang dijamin panas dan membuat kita harus menyiapkan cadangan air sebanyak-banyaknya. Sebenarnya Shikamaru sudah memperhitungkan tersebut, tapi di Konoha sedang terjadi krisis air bersih. Makanya ia hanya membawa sedikit air saja.

Sesampainya Shikamaru di kantor Kazekage, orang pertama yang dijumpainya bukan sang Kazekage melainkan perempuan berkuncir empat yang tak lain adalah Temari. Yang Shikamaru lakukan hanya melambaikan tangan saja yang berarti bahwa ia menyapa gadis itu. Setelah mendapatkan respon yang sama dari Temari, ia hanya terus berjalan menuju pintu ruang kazekage sampai Temari memecah keheningan tersebut

"Ada misi apa hingga kau datang kesini?" tanya Temari.

"Misi merepotkan tingkat D.." jawab Shikamaru dengan nada malas.

"Kupikir orang sepertimu adalah orang yang akan menolak misi seperti ini. Kerjamu'kan hanya memandang awan saja." Temari sedikit tertawa.

"Cih.. merepotkan. Sampai kapan kau akan berpikir negatif tentang diriku?!"

"Sampai kau dewasa mungkin.."

Shikamaru P.O.V

Cih! Dasar wanita ini! Apa dia tidak bisa melihat sisi dewasaku yah? Dasar wanita merepotkan. Walaupun dia 3 tahun lebih tua dariku, aku lebih tinggi darinya tahu! Eh? Hei, hei ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan tinggi badan! Dasar Shikamaru bodoh! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan diriku?! Otakku tak bisa bekerja dengan baik! Apa karena perempuan ini ya?! Sudahlah, aku malas memikirkannya.

"Haah.. sudahlah.. aku mau menemui adikmu dulu." kataku.

"Baiklah. Silahkan masuk tuan pemalas."

"Cih! Dasar merepotkan!"

"Trimakasih Shikamaru atas dokumennya. Aku jadi terbantu sedikit."

"Ya, sama-sama Gaara. Aku kembali yaa." Shikamaru menuju pintu keluar.

"Oi Shikamaru,"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau sedang dekat dengan Temari ya?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja yang aku tanyakan itu kedekatanmu dengan Temari."

"Aku hanya dekat dengan Temari sebagai teman saja kok. Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memperingatkan saja padamu,"

"Eh?"

"Kalau kau berani membuat Temari menangis karena kesalahanmu, maka imbalannya adalah nyawamu!!" kata Gaara dengan tegas, dan dengan aura hitam dimana-mana.

GLEK!

"Tenang, tenang Gaara. Aku takkan membuatnya menangis kok. Hhh.." jawab Shikamaru yang sudah pucat pasi melihat aura hitam Gaara.

Baiklah, kau boleh pergi."

"Arigatou.."

Ada apa dengan Gaara? Memangnya aku orang jahat yang ingin menculik Temari? Kenapa dia perlakukan aku seperti itu? Dia perlakukan aku seakan-akan aku menyukai Temari dan ingin menyakiti hati Temari. Heh? Tunggu dulu! Aku menyukai Temari? Memangnya itu jawaban yang keluar setelah tau keanehan pada diriku saat bersamanya? Oh Kami-sama.. aku tidak mengerti atas semua ini. Aku sudah malas memikirkan semua hal bodoh ini, dan aku ingin cepat kembali ke Konoha! Ah tunggu! Bukankah itu Temari?

"Cepat sekali. Kau sudah ingin pulang?"

"Yahh seperti yang kau lihat."

"Wah sayang sekali. Aku jadi agak kesepian,"

"Kau bicara seakan kau tidak punya teman lain saja."

"Tidak, bukan begitu.. entah kenapa aku jadi sangat kesepian bila kau tidak ada."

"Kata-katamu itu seperti kita sudah pacaran saja.." eh? Apa yang kukatakan?! Ya ampun! Muka Temari memerah karena ucapanku tadi! Dan aku yakin mukaku tidak ada bedanya dengannya. Tapi mukanya saat memerah.. cantik. Eh? Ya ampun Shikamaru! Apa kau benar-benar menyukainya? Arrggh! Ini benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Ja-jangan anggap ucapanku itu serius. Aku hanya mengumpamakannya saja kok."

BLUSH!

Sekarang yang ia lakukan malah memelukku, seakan aku boneka teddynya atau benar-benar seperti merindukanku. Sekarang, ia sudah melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi, dia seperti tak rela saja kalau aku kembali. Dan sekarang, jelas sekali kalau ia menyukaiku. Mukanya sudah seperti mawar merah saja.

"Tenang saja, Aku akan menginap disini semalam saja. Aku paling lemah dengan wanita tau! Lagipula, aku takkan jauh darimu." aku benar-benar berbicara seakan-akan aku sudah pacaran dengannya. Tapi mungkin, seperti ini terus juga tidak apa-apa. Sekarang aku sudah mau keluar dari gedung ini, dengan ditemani Temari terus. Dan saat kita sudah mau berpisah, dia berbicara,"Maaf Shika, bukannya aku ingin menahanmu di Sunagakure. Sungguh! Aku.. aku.. sepertinya aku.. menyukaimu." dan saat dia berbicara begitu, aku malah memeluknya. Entahlah.. otakku benar-benar tidak bekerja saat itu. Yang sedang bekerja mungkin perasaanku. Setelah memeluknya, aku malah mendekatkan bibirku dengannya. Aku.. menciumnya. Dan dia, menarik leherku dan bibir kami bersentuhan.. lembut sekali. Dan aku tidak ingin melepaskan ciuman ini. Ini pertama kali bagiku, dan aku benar-benar suka padanya. Aku berharap, dialah yang akan mengabulkan permohonanku nanti, untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku. Sekarang, aku sudah tidak berciuman lagi dengannya. Dan pipi kami, benar-benar merah sekali! Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, dia malah tertawa kecil. Rasanya tidak ada yang lucu, namun romantis. Tapi kenapa?

"Hhh.. bau rokok! Kau ini perokok ya?! Haha!"

"Yah, sejak Asuma meninggal, aku jadi perokok.

"Eh? Kalau begitu maaf ya karena sudah mengingatkanmu pada kenangan menyedihkan. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu sedih kok!"

"Yea aku tau. Masa bersedihku sudah berakhir. Aku sudah berjanji untuk menjadi pemuda yang lebih dewasa karena kematiannya. Sekarang bisa kau tunjukkan tempat penginapan yang tidak jauh dari sini?"

Dia tersenyum dan mengantarku sebuah tempat penginapan. Malam ini, aku menginap di situ. Temari memilih penginapan yang dekat dengan rumahnya. Dasar perempuan. Mereka lebih tertarik pada cinta dibanding dengan jurus ninja. Tapi kurasa Temari berbeda. Dia perempuan yang kuat, tegar, dan tidak manja. Ah sudahlah, Sebaiknya aku tidur. Hari ini aku tertidur dengan sangat lelap. Mungkin besok akan terjadi hal yang menyenangkan.

Temari P.O.V

Shikamaru.. dia membalas perasaanku. Cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi. Wah, wah aku pulang agak malam sepertinya. Gaara sudah sampai di rumah. Padahal biasanya aku pulang lebih dari cepat darinya, dan aku yakin, pasti dia curiga dengan kepulanganku.

"Temari, kau kemana saja?" dugaanku tepat 100%. Dia bertanya kepulanganku. Dan aku, harus menjawab apa?

"Aku mengantar Shikamaru ke penginapannya."

"Kudengar dia tidak menginap,"

"Dia bilang ingin melihat-lihat Suna sebentar.. dan dia ingin beristirahat karena sudah 1 harian dia berpergian karena misi."

"Ohh.."

Oh? Hanya itu jawabannya? Bagaimana bisa Gaara tertipu dengan ucapanku? Seharusnya dia bisa menebak kebohongan ini.

"Temari, kau mencium bau rokok?" ucapan Kankuro membuatku terkejut. Kupikir takkan ada yang menyadarinya. Ya ampun.. bisa-bisa mereka tahu apa yang baru saja kulakukan bersama Shikamaru. Aku takut mereka tidak merestui hubunganku ini.

"Bau apa maksudmu? Tidak ada bau apa-apa di sini." jelasku yang sedang meminum kopi untuk menghilangkan bau tersebut.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku." ucapan kankuro membuatku agak lega.

"Ya, ya, sekarang kalian harus tidur. Kankuro, besok kau ada misi kan? Dan Gaara, kau besok harus ke Kirigakure kan? Tidurlah.. kalian butuh energi untuk besok."

"Ya, ya, kami tidur."

"Slamat tidur."

Dan berkat kecupan itu, aku tidur dalam mimpi yang sangat indah.

"Temari, jaga rumah ya. Kami pergi dulu."

"Ja nee.."

Sekarang aku benar-benar sendiri di rumah. Rasanya bebas sekali sendirian di rumah.

TING TONG!

Hmm.. Siapa itu? Kurasa Kankuro dan Gaara tidak bilang akan ada orang yang datang. Kalau begitu siapa? Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan penuh kecurigaan ke arah pintu rumah sekarang. Kupastikan itu bukan pencuri atau musuh. Dan saat kubuka pintu.. ya ampun! Shikamaru! Rupanya dia yang datang! Hatiku senang bukan kepalang. Dia mendekat padaku, dan sekali lagi, aku merasakan kelembutannya. Ya, dia mengecup bibirku. Kecupan ini berlangsung lumayan lama, dan saat dia berhenti, mukaku memerah seperti tomat. Dia juga tidak beda jauh dariku, hanya saja sepertinya pipinya hanya memerah sedikit.

"Trimakasih sudah datang, Shikamaru."

"Ya. Lagipula hari ini aku harus kembali ke Konoha kan?"

"Ya. Dan aku pikir aku adalah orang yang paling merindukanmu."

"Tenang saja. Aku akan mencari semua misi yang menuju ke Sunagakure. Pastikan di sini banyak masalah ya.."

"Kau senang kalau Suna banyak masalah huh?!" kataku sambil tersenyum kesal.

"Aku hanya bercanda tau."

Aku mempersilahkan Shikamaru masuk dan menyajikan teh terbaik buatanku. Sebenarnya aku sedih karena Shikamaru yang sebentar lagi akan kembali. Tapi, aku juga tidak mungkin menahan dia di sini bukan? Dia punya keluarga dan teman-teman di sana. Dan aku harap, Shikamaru akan sering berkunjung ke sini.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Temari. Tehnya enak." Puji Shikamaru.

"Sama-sama. Ngomong-ngomong, kau akan pulang kapan?"

"Kupikir nanti jam 1 siang." lalu kupandangi jam dindingku yang menunjukkan pukul 11.

"Oh.. jadi kau akan makan siang di sini?"

"Kurasa begitu."

Makan siang bersama, berdua dengan Shikamaru? Bukankah ini kencan? Uwaahh.. hatiku senang sekali. Padahal kupikir Shikamaru bukanlah tipe romantis seperti ini. Tapi akan kucoret pemikiranku yang itu sejak apa yang ia lakukan.

"Memangnya kau akan mengajakku makan dimana?"

"Entahlah, bisa kau tunjukkan restoran yang enak dekat sini?"

"Ya, di daerah dekat sini ada restoran yakiniku yang terkenal enak."

"Ya sudah. Disitu saja." Dan aku pun tersenyum dan mengapit tangan Shikamaru untuk segera pergi. Aku sudah tidak sabar.

Sesampai di sana, aku dan Shikamaru memesan pesanan yang sama. Saat makan, ia bertanya-tanya terus tentang identitasku. Apa yang kusuka, hobiku, ulang tahunku, bahkan sampai yang disukai kedua adikku. Shikamaru bukanlah tipe orang yang suka bicara banyak, tapi mungkin hanya akulah yang bisa membuatnya jadi begini. Aku pun juga jadi banyak bertanya padanya. Sungguh, ini kencan terhebat seumur hidupku.

o.O---------^_^---------x(

Shikamaru dan aku sudah berada di pintu gerbang Sunagakure. Rasanya berat sekali berpisah dengannya. Aku harap dia sering ke sini. Aku pun berusaha tersenyum padanya dan dia memberikan best smilenya padaku.

"Sayonara Shikamaru."

"Ya, sampai jumpa."

Aku berusaha menahan air mata perpisahanku, dan dia menyadarinya. Dia mengecupku, dan aku terkejut akan itu. "Aku akan selalu ada di dekatmu, tenang saja." dia bicara setelah melepaskan kecupannya. "Ya aku tau. Jangan nakal ya selama aku tak ada." aku pun tertawa kecil

"Haha.. kau ini. Tentu saja tidak. Kau pikir aku ini tipe orang seperti itu apa?" dia tertawa atas apa yang baru saja kuucapkan.

"Aku bercanda. Kau tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu kan? Hhh.."

"Dasar kau ini. Sudah ya, aku akan pulang. Jaga dirimu."

"Ja nee Shikamaru."

"Ja nee Temari. Aishiteru." ucapnya yang membuatku jadi tersipu."

"Ai-aishiteru Shikamaru." balasku.

OWARI =)

Finally! Fic ini selesai jugaa XD!! Sekarang tugas anda menekan tombol ijo di bawah. Review yaaa!! Onegai!


End file.
